Redeaming Qualities
by xXGrelleXx
Summary: We all know the Doctor hates people...but what if he met someone who wasn't fully human? Someone only about half human...and half cat! .:Jizabel X OC:.  Temp. Hiatus


'In this organization we strive to create a perfect world!', but that's only a front for the less trusted members of Deliah, the true reason we exist is to cruelly torture our leader, Alexis Hargreaves, son Cain. Im not sure of the details, those are kept secret from everyone, but it won't take long to find out, after all Im no stranger to secrets. My life has always been shrouded in secrets, since my birth as a mad scientists experiment on his own child, to now finally being accepted as a minor arcana, as the two of wands.

"You shall work under for the time being." Lord Alexis sneered coldly, I merely nodded. As much as I hated doctors of any kind, I knew not to speak up against this man. A door opened to my left and a boy, no older than perhaps 12, stepped inside. He bowed respectively to Lord Alexis, then turned and glared at me, I kept my face emotionless. I'd learned, from both experience and practice, that projecting a since of apathy was always wise around here. "This way." He said coldly before turning and heading down the hall from which he'd come, I followed swiftly and silently.

We turned several corners and went down numerous halls, before finally arriving at our destination. He opened the door quietly, entering without a word, he gestured for me to follow. He put his finger to his lips, telling me to stay quiet, then pointed toward the window. I glanced up to see a man, he had long silvery hair and was rather tall, he looked perhaps nine-teen maybe twenty. He was letting some of the birds from outside eat seed from his hand, he looked like an angel of sorts. 'Could this be the Doctor?' I thought to myself skeptically, wondering if someone in this place could really be as kind as this 'Doctor' appeared to be.

"Doctor, I've brought your new assistant." the boy stated, bowing as the 'Doctor' glanced back at us. "I see," He didn't even turn around, just reached out and closed the window before continuing, "Cassien, leave us." He said rather coldly, turning to face us finally. Cassien left without another word, I tried not to move. My tail twitched, as did my ears under my hat, I felt so very nervous around this man.

"What's your name girl?" He said turning away from me to look out the window again, he crossed his arms and leaned against the window sill. "I don't have one." I answered, allowing no emotion to leak into my voice. He looked back at me, narrowing his eyes slightly. "What do you mean?" He unfolded his arms and turned to me, standing at his full height. My tail twitched again as I answered, "I was never given a name, only a number." My ears twitched this time. "I see. Give yourself a name then." He turned away again, I was taken-a-back. "Like what?" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice this time, my tail wouldn't stop twitching, he looked over at a painting across the room and I followed his gaze. It was a painting of Gabriel, the angel of redemption. I looked back at the Doctor, he was looking out the window again. I smiled, something I did not do often, as I picked up on his unspoken idea, "Gabriel, my name shall be Gabriel." He glanced at me over his shoulder. "Cassien," He called, Cassien came back into the room from the hall. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Help Gabriel clean out the storage room." He commanded, looking directly at Cassien before turning back to me, "You'll need a place to sleep after all, Gabriel." He smirked at me as he passed to go to the storage room, I followed.

Cassein had already started cleaning, he was up on a ladder gathering glass jars full I-don't-want-to-know-what. "Just put those in my room Cassien," He turned to a shelf of books and papers, "Gabriel, put these in those boxes there and then have Cassien show you where my room is." He left without another word, I sat down on the floor and started gathering papers from the bottom shelf. "Hmph, brat don't think doing what your told is going to get you any brownie points around here. This is my territory." Cassien sneered above me, I glanced up as one of the jars slipped out of his grasp and plummeted to the floor. I acted immediately on instinct, my tail shot out and wrapped securely around the jar before it could hit the ground and shatter. "Y'know maybe if you'd focus on what your doing, instead of talking to me, you wouldn't need to worry so much about brownie points," I said smoothly, bring my tail around and taking a firm hold of the jar, "If the Doctor had seen you drop this I doubt he would have been very happy." I sat the jar beside me and continued to sort papers. Cassien mumbled something, but I ignored him.

Pain suddenly exploded in my head, I heard the sound of shattering glass seconds later. My vision blurred and I brought my hand to my head, feeling warm wet liquid run down my face, I closed my eyes tight. A groan escaped my lips, I knew my hat had fallen off, but Cassien stayed silent. "What happened in here? Gabriel? Tck, Cassien go get some towels." As Cassien's footsteps retreated, the Doctors came closer. "Gabriel? Let me see, move your fingers." He was beside me, his hand resting on my shoulder, I moved my hand from my face slowly; I barely noticed the hot red liquid which coated my fingers like some kind of macabre paint. I flinched when his hand touched the cut, he moved my sticky hair a little to get a better look. He stopped suddenly, his hand petting one of my ears making it twitch reflecsivly. "Cat…ears? And a tail?" He asked surprised, I didn't move, I waited for it to start, the screaming and the horrible names. "Amazing..." He stroked my ears again, I relaxed a little by little. No-one had ever said anything nice about my anatomy before, I was so shocked, I wasn't sure how to react.

I couldn't stop the purr that escaped my throat, I was so content, something I hadn't been for a long time. "Im back with the tow-!" Cassien had just stepped into the door way, arms piled with towels, He looked shocked to say the least, I wasn't sure if it was because of my ears and tail or the fact that the Doctor was petting me. "Very good just leave them there." The doctor gestured to a spot beside us, then went back to petting me. I looked up at him, he was smiling, really smiling. I blushed and looked away, my tail twitching from side to side. "Your so much like a cat..." The Doctor said slowly, his hand reaching for a towel. "I was an experiment, my father fused my dna with that of a cat, and this is the result." I said gesturing to my ears. "I see, it suits you though." He said quietly, cleaning the blood from my face. I sighed, looking away and seeing my refection in a piece of glass. "Hm? Whats the matter? You seem sad." He said, moving his hand under my chin and making me look at him. "No, I just don't understand thats all." I said looking into his mezmarizing blue eyes, my head tilting unconsciously to one side. "What don't you understand?" He asked staring back into my own amber orbs . "Why your not screaming or calling me a monster or trying to kill me." I said, I held still and waited for his answer. He chuckled lightly and pet my head again. "In time you will understand." He said as he stood up, I followed suit. "Since this room is not yet finished you shall sleep in mine, Come." He motioned for me to follow and so I did, he took me to a lovely room with a huge bed and a large couch and loveseat, the walls had several paintings of various places and scenes; there was also a large bay window at one end of the room that looked out over the city streets of London. "Sleep where you like, we'll continue our work in the morning." The Doctor said and left me in the room alone, yawning a walked over and laid down on the large couch and curled up.

The next morning I woke to the sound of people shouting at each other, curiously I stood from where I was laying and inched over to the door and peeked out. Cassien was glaring menacingly at , who stood staring out the window with a rather bored expression on his face. "Grr…Why are you being so nice to that…that thing?" He yelled, malice dripping from his every word. Without turning toward him the doctor replied, "That is none of your concern Cassien, now get back to work. She still needs a place to sleep…unless you'd like her to continue to sleep in my room with me of course?" He glanced back, a small smirk gracing his angelic lips. Cassien stormed out with out another word, slamming the door as he did so. I backed slowly away from the door, trying not to be heard in the deadly quiet that had fallen over the two rooms, without warning I back painfully and rather loudly into a side table knocking down a vase there. Unable to hold my balance I fumbled to the floor, unable to miss the glass shards that were now scattered across the floor. I cursed under my breathe, knowing full well I was caught as the door was flung open, in the dim light from the adjacent room I could just make out the bright red liquid that was pooling and dripping off my arms and hands. I didn't look up, I knew better, I was going to get punished and I knew it. I waited with baited breath, but nothing happened. Daring to look up I found him staring, a rather curious expression on his face and a frown forming on his lips, he knelt down and examined my arms more closely. "Follow me." He said simply as he stood and headed back into the next room, I carefully stood and followed him out.

Sometime later I found myself with completely bandaged arms and wearing the most ridiculous outfit. "Do I really need to wear this?" I asked indigently and tugged at the bow that strategically hide my ears. "Yes. We are going to my dear 'Brother's birthday gala and I need you to look your best." The Doctor stated simply and adjusted his tie, "Once we are there I want you and Cassien to locate and capture that brat girl that he insists on keeping around, understand?" We both nodded and followed the Doctor out to our carriage.

We arrived without a hitch and departed our carriage, sneaking into the house was easy, capturing the kid was not. I wandered around some but came up empty handed. I stood quietly near the stairs, trying hard to stay awake, my head and arms wear starting to give me trouble and I was struggling to focus. Sighing, I looked down at me bandaged arms, not surprised to find blood seeping through the clothe that hide the many cuts there. "Great and Diz no where to be found…" I mumbled carelessly under my breathe. "Is something the matter?" I nearly leapt out of my skin as a deep voice whispered into my ear, the speakers breathe skating down my neck and pulling a shiver out of me. I turned around cautiously, sure enough Lord Cain himself stood there smiling ruefully. I knew it was Cain due to the many pictures I'd seen of him, plastering on a convincible smile I spoke as sweetly as my feverish brain would allow me. "No sir, I was merely waiting for a friend is all." He smiled in return and extended his hand to me, my tail twitched slightly beneath my skirt. "Perhaps I can help you?" He said quietly, taking my hand in the process and leading my away into the crowd, "Perhaps we could see this friend better from the dance floor?" Without waiting for my reply he swept us both into a waltz, smiling sweetly down at me the whole time, I realized off handily that I was rather short compared to Cain and for that matter the Doctor. We twirled to and fro, my dark hair flowing like black shadows behind me, this was the first time anyone had ever wanted to dance with me. I savored the feeling of being swept across the dance floor a bit more than I meant to and got lost as to what I was supposed to be doing, when we suddenly stopped I opened my eyes which I hadn't realized I had closed, looking up I found our grinning Doctor speaking in a hushed tone to Cain who had adopted a dark expression. With and ever evil smirk the Doctor lead the way to the back gardens, I followed close behind Cain. Before long we stopped, Cain stared grim faced at the Doctor. "I wonder what you would do Cain? If any harm came to this little whelp." He whispered coldly, a shiver went down my spine at his tone and I flinched when he snapped his fingers. Out of the shadows like a ghost Cassien cam dragging along the little girl we had been meant to capture, a knife held to her tiny throat and a grin plastered onto his face. "Let her go Jizabel!" Cain barked, I noticed hand moving for the gun at his side.

It all happened so fast…the gun…the flash…the sound that rang out into the night…Jizabel's agonized screams…and finally the…pain…and the acrid smell of copper. I doubled over instantly as wave after wave spread from my side to every nerve in my body, darkness flooded my vision and sounds faded away. It felt like I was drowning…


End file.
